


No, Not Like This

by fandomscombine



Series: George Weasley x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Christmas Party, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, George Weasley Fluff, George Weasley angst, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Party, Party Games, Surprise Kissing, Truth or Dare, everyone knows, kissing with meaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: It is just a simple, straight-forward game of Truth or Dare Exploding Jenga. So why wouldn't George push through and just get on with what he is asked to do?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, George Weasley/Reader
Series: George Weasley x Reader Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941466
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching New Girl yea and the episode of S2x15. You know the one with the ICONIC Nick and Jess 1st Kiss? 
> 
> Yup, now enjoy it as George Weasley x Reader! With guest appearances of Fred, Lee, Angelina & Alicia. *wink wink*
> 
> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.  
> I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!  
> Original date posted on Tumblr: August 19 2020  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

It’s the night before Christmas break and your friends are ever so kind to throw a small party. They let kinda bad as they were all off to spend the holiday at their homes while you spend the next 3 weeks in Hogwarts. You weren’t that sad though, sure your parents were off to spend their 20th wedding anniversary and you are going to celebrate the holidays alone-well there are a couple of 2nd and 5th year students, none you are close with, stuck at Hogwarts too.- but you didn’t really mind cause there is something about Hogwarts during the holidays that makes it more magical.

Your friends are literally the sweetest bunch you’ve ever meat and wouldn’t have any other. Which lead to now, sitting in a circle for a game of Truth or Dare Exploding Jenga. It works like every other Jenga game, the goal it to pull out a piece without it falling and place said piece on the top. The twist is that there is either a truth or a dare written on the piece in which the player who took it must follow, if the player doesn’t accept to do said truth or dare within the 30 seconds, the tower of Jenga would explode and cover the player with brown mystery slime.

‘CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!’ You all chorused, while Lee Jordan drowns his 5th shot of firewhiskey.

‘And time.’ Alicia pauses the stopwatch. ‘Just under 20 seconds!’

‘A new record!’ chimed Fred.

Lee looked to his left. ‘Alright Angelina, you’re up next. See if you could beat that!’

Angelina raises a brow at him. ‘You do know that each turn has a different dare, right? Or are you too drunk to remember?’

‘NOPE not just drunnkkk’ He slurred.

‘Truth.’ Angelina reads ‘Who is the most attractive person among the group?’

She places the block carefully on the top. ‘EASY. ALICIA’ She states casually. Sitting back down and not breaking eye contact with the now very red Alicia across from her.

‘Now that would be hard to beat.’ Fred stands and takes a block from one of the lower levels, leaving a middle piece. The tower sways a little.

‘Oi, you piece of shit, I’m next!’ You scream. ‘Why’d you have to take that one!’

‘Player’s choice. y/n/n, player’s choice.’ Reading his block, he chuckled. ‘Oh, Georgie this is gonna be good.’

George now curious asks, ‘well then what is it?’

Fred puffed up his chest, ‘Dare: Sit on the lap of the player on your left for one round.’

Everyone laughed including you, though not George through, it seemed like he was fuming.

Then it clicked. Wait a minute. You’re next!

Not that you mind though, it is just a game, and Fred is one of your best friends. You just wished that it was another twin that was in his position.

‘Alright Freddie bring it in.’ Patting your thighs. ‘You’ll always have a seat with me’ you teased.

‘Opfff! Oi boy be gentle!’ Fred had just dropped his weight on you.

‘Sorry.’ He muffled into your neck.

Your embrace position with Fred proved to make it difficult to reach for the tower. ‘Heyya Freddie, do you mind?’

He looks up at you, then the tower and back. ‘No can do amiga, rules are rules. And the dare says I have to stay seated.’

‘Ugh you prick.’ Sticking your tongue out at him. Rules are rules, yet there were none stating that the use of wands is not allowed.

‘HEyyyy! No cheating’ shouted Angelina.

‘There are no rules against using wands!’

‘Dammit….She’s right.’

‘Thank you, George.’

You read the levitating block in front of you. ‘Dare: Snog the player across from you for at least 20 seconds.’

‘Now that’s what I call a dare’ exclaimed Alicia.

Placing the block on top with the help of your wand, who glanced down to see who was across from you. OH OH.

As if he had read your thoughts. Fred sang ‘Ohh lala’ He left your lap. ‘Georgie, Georgie, Georgie! You lucky man!’ he teased.

‘Oh now you decide you release me?’

You make your way to George with the chanting of ‘KISS! KISS! KISS!’ seem like background noised against your nerves. Sure, it’s just a game, but you were given the opportunity of a lifetime to kiss you crush that happens to also be your best friend who you no doubt thinks of you just as that- a friend.

You held your hand out to George and pulled him right up. ‘So…uh…you good?’

He lets out a nervous breath ‘yea..yea’

‘Don’t worry, I’m nervous too.’ You admitted. ‘Let’s just suck it up and French a little.’

‘Okay fine but don’t say “Let’s just suck it up and French a little.”’ You can see him fidget a little. ‘Let’s just do it, No big deal.’ He mutters- more to himself.

‘Yea no big deal.’ You echoed though boy did you wish it would mean something. You tried to keep a serious face on and manage the blush that has no doubt covered all over your face. All that resolve though came crashing down when you saw what he was doing. ‘Why are you licking your lips?’

‘Should I not? Do you want dry lips?’

‘NO!’

‘Then I’m just licking them to make them better.’ He reasoned.

‘okay fine’

‘fine’

‘just kiss me, we’re running out of time!’

You could faintly here your friends counting down from 10….9….8..

‘yea, but first-‘

‘GOSH WEASLEY! YOU’VE KISSED OTHER GIRLS BEFORE! JUST KISS ME ALREADY!’

‘NO, NOT LIKE THIS!’ He bursts. ‘Not like this.’

‘What?’ Mouth opened; you were caught off guard. ‘What does that mean?’

‘Ahhh no , nothing , I… I…’

BOOM.

The Jenga tower explodes, magically covering only you with slime- as if was you who failed to complete your dare.

The explosion seems to bring George back into his body. ‘I’m sorry y/n…I…I gotta go’ And with that he ran out the common room.

It felt like a slap in the face. Did he not want to kiss you? Yea it was a game….but… What did he mean by ‘No, not like this’.

You were pulled from your thoughts by the retching of Lee on the carpet.

‘Oh Disgusting’ Fred helps him up from the floor. ‘Let’s get you cleaned up buddy.’

He looks up at you. ‘Hey I’m sorry the party had to end this way, And I’m even more sorry for my idiot brother.’

‘Nah, it’s fine Fred. Thank you though.’ You place a hand on his arm. ‘Hope you have a great Christmas.’

Fred’s eyes go wide and facepalms himself. ‘Crap I almost forgot, and such horrible timing too. But I owled mom earlier today and she says that you are welcomed to stay over at the Burrow for the holidays.’

‘Really?!?’

‘Yea, We didn’t want you to spend the holidays alone-‘

‘We?’

‘Uh George and I’ He gives you a weak smile. ‘So, are you in?’

‘Heck yea!’ You hugged him tightly. ‘Thank you.’

When you part, he holds onto your arms a second longer. ‘Just don’t mind my idiotic brother okay? He genuinely cares for you, talk to him okay? It’s not like him to chicken out.’

You nod.

Next to you Alicia appears with wash cloths.

‘Come on y/n let’s get you upstairs and cleaned up.’

‘So…Angelina huh?’ you tease.

‘oh shut up!’

~

‘Damn it!’ You cursed. It was 2 am and everyone is asleep. You had finally finished your last-minute packing when you realized that your wand is missing. So here you were, tearing the common room apart.

You rummaged under the couch ‘It has got to be somewhere here. Where are you, you damn magic stick?’ You remembered last using your wand near the couch. But it must have rolled away due to all the chaos.

‘Looking for this?’

‘AHH!’ Startled by the voice, you banged your head on one of the arms.

You look up and see the one and only George Weasley.

‘Yea, thanks.’ Grabbing your wand from him.

The awkward tension between you too is palpable.

You turn to head back up to bed. But George’s hand on your arm stops you.

‘y/n… I’m sorry about earlier.’

‘It’s alright..’ You had considered to ask about what he meant by ‘No, not like this’ his words still had you guessing, you had to know. ‘Um George…’

‘yea?’

‘Fred told me about you guys asking Molly if I could come with and spend the holidays with you. Thanks for that’.

You chickened out, you chickened out! You couldn’t believe it, but your rational self pointed out you can’t risk it being more awkward with George especially when you’ll be spending the next several weeks with him and his family. IN HIS HOUSE. WITH 24 HOUR CONTACT.

George merely nodded. His eyes were moving around a lot. Signs that you knew he was thinking about something- that or he was genuinely tired and is kindly trying to stay awake for you- it is currently 2am.

Concluding that it was due to exhaustion, you bid him good night.

You were midway up the steps when you once again stopped by a hand.

‘Wha—’ Though this time you weren’t greeted by his word but rather of his soft lips.

George Weasley is kissing you! George Weasley is kissing you!

After the initial shock, you reacted and kissed him back with equal passion. The moment didn’t break, even when you felt your back hit the wall. All you could concentrate on was George’s lips on yours and his hands on your waist while yours are tangled in his red hair.

Pulling apart to catch your breath, foreheads touching and his eyes that seem to see into your soul. What he said next, put a smile on your face and butterflies in your stomach that won’t be leaving soon.

‘I meant something like that. I didn’t wanna kiss you because of a game. I want to kiss you because you mean something to me’

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Y/n panicked as they realized that years of friendship might have been ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part follows more on their realization of what tf just happened. As did in S2x16so they don’t have scenes together, just their brains going into overdrive thinking they screwed up. don’t worry I’ll bring them back in pt3 hehe but first here’s some chaotic fun!)
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: 11 January 2021

George made his way back up to his dorm in a surprising cool calm manner. It was not until late the next morning did what he did sunk in.  
What George had thought was a very nice, vivid dream- one he wish he would have the courage to act upon in real life, had actually happened, he panicked. ‘OH MY GOD! OH MY-YOU KISSED HER! YOU IDIOT!’  
Fred, who had just arrived in their shared dorm, toast in hand, laughed at his very dishevelled twin queries. ‘Kissed who?’  
‘Y/N. I kissed Y/N’  
‘ohhh…’ George’s forwardness made Fred drop his toast. ‘FINALLY!’ He exclaimed, scooting George over.  
‘wait What?’  
Fred places his palms under his chin. ‘Now tell me how this all went down. Y/n made the first move, didn’t she? Please tell me she did or else I owe Ginny 5 galleons.’  
~  
While George had a rather peaceful slumber, you on the other hand, did not.  
Twisting and turning, mind still stuck on the same sentence. Ranging between the perplexity of ‘George Weasley kissed me?’ to the absolute euphoria of ‘GEROGE WEASLEY KISSED ME!’ .  
You touch you lips, gently as if by the feeling of his lips on yours would be washed away if not treated with care.  
‘I meant something like that. I didn’t wanna kiss you because of a game. I want to kiss you because you mean something to me’  
His parting words echoed in your head.  
You Mean Something to Me.  
That means he likes you too right? He has to… the boy literally said it…well in the bare minimum implied it. Who in their right mind would deliver a world-shattering kiss to someone they do not fancy?  
Though there is one slight detail that could offset this whole theory……  
He walked away.  
The boy kissed, professed his feelings then exited.  
And people say that women are enigmas.  
You sighed, you definitely need a fresh pair of eyes here.  
The alarm clock on your bedside table flashes 6:39am.  
‘Great…’ You muttered, the stupid kiss has kept you awake, overthinking for almost 4 hours.  
Rolling over, you layered on a hoodie to your pyjamas. ‘Well, she would just have to deal with me this early.’  
You silently make your way out, trying your best to not wake any of your roommates.  
In your desperation, the fact that the Ravenclaw’s common room location albeit not a secret, it had completely flown pass your head that they had no password but rather a riddle.  
‘Please, can I get an easier riddle’ you pleased to the eagle knocker.  
‘Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?’  
You huffed, ofcourse it won’t go easy on you.  
‘How would I know?!’ you scowled. The door not granting you entrance just further adds to tour irritable state. How many more things had to be confusing? First George and now this!  
‘I wasn’t there! You didn’t even give me a time frame, you stupid door! Ouch!’ Recoiling back in pain, you were sent aback whether be it from kicking the door or it getting back at you for mocking it, you weren’t sure.  
‘Give me the full picture. Like is the Phoenix dying? Then the phonics came first than came the flame. If not then it would be vice versa, only a pile of ashes is seen from which a phoenix would be born… or reborn.’  
Gosh, were you thankful that it’s too early in the morning for someone to see you rant to a door.  
‘You know what? Whatever!’ You sighed in defeat; you would just have to hide from George during breakfast.  
However, as you turn to leave, the most extraordinary thing happened.  
‘OH My---’ You gawked at the now opened door. ‘It WORKED?!?’  
‘It was a valid argument to the constrains presented.’ The eagle knocker remarked, ‘Now it you please, enter quickly, you are letting a cold draft in.’  
‘Th-Thank you.’  
You’ve been into the Ravenclaw Common Room before and the rows of floor to ceiling bookshelves never fail to intimidate you.  
Your eyes land upon the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and the surrounding intricate tapestries, the soft glow of the sunrise transforming the circular room into a gallery fit for a palace.  
‘Y/n?’ A voice called from the dark staircase.  
‘AHH!’ You placed a hand to your chest. ‘CHO! What the heck?!? Don’t scare me like that!’  
‘What are you doing here? How did you get in?’  
‘OH uh… I ranted.’ You told her honestly.  
‘You ranted.’ She said in disbelief.  
‘Yes. But more on that later, I have more pressing matters.’ You stated, shaking the poor girl. ‘I NEED ADVICE CHO. CODE RED.’  
‘CLEARLY.’ Cho sassed, dragging along to the sofa but you stood your ground. ‘y/n?’ Her tone now softer upon seeing your distressed face.  
‘George kissed me.’  
‘Whaaaaaaaaa?!’  
~  
You are utterly grateful for Ravenclaws minding their own business, a handful of early risers had gone out for breakfast passing you by. Ravenclaws no doubt has multitude of questions on what a Gryffindor is doing in their common room but had decided to not go down that rabbit hole and are more intrigued in guessing what breakfast specials there’d this last meal before Christmas break.  
Though the more straightforward answer could be seen on Cho’s face.  
It is too early to be dealing with this, but a friend is a friend. Though that doesn’t mean it stops Cho from internally swearing that her eyes are going to be permanently crossed from keeping up with your pacing about.  
‘George kissed me and I didn’t even kissed me back-’ Pacing left, you recounted the previous night. As if sensing Cho call your bullshit, you caved. ‘okay fine! I kissed him back!’  
Plopping face down onto the sofa, voice muffled by the pillow. ‘Is that what you want me to say?’ you demanded.  
’I literally haven’t said a word for like over an hour’ uttered Cho matter of factly.  
‘Sorry…’ You gaze up at her, pouting your lips as to make her forgive you faster before resuming to your grunts of ‘stupid George Weasley.’  
Observing that your rant was over, Cho needed actual details in order to best help you. To help you out of this sticky situation or better yet some….realization, introspection…..That would be up to how honest you are with yourself. ’How was it though, was it…?’  
You flop unto your back, mindless playing with your fingers as you recall, ‘It was like I was hit with a bunch of Cheering Charms.’  
‘Really?’ Cocking her head, she continued. ’George was that good? How did he do it then?’  
‘He just,’ Okay how were you to describe that magical moment? Wracking your brain but no words could do it justice. ‘He just like, grabbed me.’  
‘uh huh’  
Cho was unconvinced, so you decided to act it out.  
Still lying down, you reach to the ceiling, clenching into fists. ‘and he took me, I mean it was strength, confidence.’  
’mm hmm’  
You brought your arms close to you, letting your eyes shut as you did so. ‘It was firm, but tender.’

’oh damn.’ Cho gasped.  
‘oh yeah’ You hate how hot your face has become in a matter of seconds. ‘I saw through space and time for a minute, but that’s not the point.’  
‘oh man what are you gonna do?’ Prompted Cho. This was it, the homerun, she thought.  
‘I don’t know.’ You truthfully say. There are so many uncertainties, you genuinely don’t know. Wrapping yourself into a ball, you slip of the seat.  
Leaning forward, Cho does the last trick on her list. The question that has been implied but left officially unanswered. ‘I mean do you…like George?’  
You fake vomit. Your automatic defence system taking over. ‘bah yuck George? Ahhhh’ You tried to play it cool, chuckling. ‘Nooo!’  
You’ve never told a soul! You and George are the best of friends-that’s the story.  
Yet Cho’s unnerving brow challenges that narrative.  
Halting, you swallowed.  
‘Yes.’


End file.
